Misunderstood Decisions
by LeighK81
Summary: The human counterpart of Willingly Losing Control. AU. Everyone is human. Lots of lemons. Detailed summary inside.
1. Toys and Music

**DISCLAIMER: All books and characters in the Twilight Saga are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Extended Summary: AU. Everyone is human, in their late 20s, and living in Seattle. Edward and Bella are new to the roles of Domme/sub and are experiencing some problems along the way with Edward's alpha personality. Alice and Jasper have five years experience with the Dom/sub roles. Alice doesn't make things easier for him neither, she's a bit of a brat… he wouldn't have it any other way though. Rosalie is a switch. Professionally she's a dominatrix that loves being worshipped, but on the other hand she likes to have a break from that all and be able to serve someone herself… that's where Emmett comes in. There will be no sadomasochism in this story; even in most cases where there would be sadomasochism I have replaced it with something else. Before each scene I will list a warning explaining what it will entail. At the end of each scene I will let you know it's safe to read. I'm doing this for the readers that maybe sensitive to certain things. You don't need to read the scenes to know what's happening in the story. Since all the characters are human and born in modern times they will be OOC. They won't have the same exact personalities as their vampire counterparts, because they won't share the same experiences, ergo, there's no reason to point out the obvious. I hope you all enjoy it. _

Toys and Music

Edward's POV

I came home to find my Domme and wife waiting for me behind the door with her hands outstretched holding a xylophone.

As I removed my shoes I asked, "What's that for?"

She slightly chuckled. "After you inability last night to remain in the submissive role I have taken the liberty of removing all your CDs, ipod, and almost all the radios, blocking out all music channels from the television…your piano and car stereo will stay where they are… and before I forget I have removed all the songs from the computer and uploaded them to CDs."

"What's the toddler's instrument for, and does this mean I can still play the piano and listen to music in my car?"

"The xylophone will be your new outlet for your musical creativity. You aren't allowed to play the piano, download any more music from the computer, and well I can't see what you do when you're in the car and I'm not there… I just want you to know I'm putting my full trust in you." 

Damn she was good.

_Last night an hour before our usual bed time we both decided to get some more practice in to get used to our new roles. Bella stood leaned up against the bedroom door; while I paced the plush carpet._

"_Now I think you should stand right here," I suggested as I motioned towards the corner of the room with my right hand, "and I'll sit right by your feet."_

"_That's my line," she retorted._

_I brushed her off with my hand. "Yes, yes, I know… now are you going to stand over here or what?"_

_She was about to open her mouth to say something but decided against it; instead she just opened the door and walked out, shaking her head at me._

I groaned inwardly. I knew I had it coming. I spent my whole lunch hour dreading this moment. This was completely unexpected though. I figured that she would put me on one week duty of cleaning the bathroom – a chore I truly detested, but to take away my beloved music and replace it with this trinket that I was currently holding in my hands was just… merciless.

"How long will the duration of my punishment be?" I inquired, hoping it wouldn't be too long.

She sat down on our brown sofa.

"If you cooperate it will only be for two weeks…if you don't, one day will be added unto your punishment for each time you have a slip up."

I stood with my back against the wall. Two weeks. That was completely insane. She expected me to be able to unwind after a long day at work by playing on that… thing?

"Don't you think this is going a bit too far?" She shook her head. "I mean certainly there's a more appropriate form of punishment that could be administered for this situation…" I trailed off.

She took a deep breath. "Tell me how many months has it been since you came to me that one day declaring that you wanted to do a power exchange just like Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Four months," I muttered under my breath, looking at the floor like a young child getting reprimanded.

"Exactly; we have had four months of you constantly trying to top me while we do a scene… I swear Edward sometimes it seems that you would rather have the roles reversed."

My head shot up. "No!" I gasped out.

She shot me a challenging look.

"It's just that I don't know how to be submissive; I'm an alpha – but that doesn't mean I don't want to be. I was just trying to help – that's all, I swear."

She got up and walked towards me, a look of sadness overcame her face. "I don't know how to be dominant either; and it doesn't help me when you won't allow me to get into the role."

I once again bent my head down in shame. "I'm sorry."

We spent the rest of the night discussing our new lifestyle together and ways which would help us both get into our roles. At one point Bella even suggested that we get some training from an outside resource. I told her I wasn't too keen on that idea, but would consider it as a last result.

One of our good friends Rosalie had eight years experience under her belt as a dominatrix; I knew she could recommend us to someone.

We both became accustomed to going to bed at ten p.m. every night since we both had to get up early for work. As of right now the clock read nine-thirty – giving us a half hour of free time.

I had a few ideas of my own that I wanted to discuss with her, but unbeknownst to me she already had one up her sleeve. She picked up the xylophone that was now in the laying on the kitchen table and handed it to me.

"I want you to play something for me."

I reluctantly took the trinket from her, and begun to hit the keys with the mallets.

Bella's POV

After four frustrating months of Edward being… difficult, I hoped that I finally got through to him. Of course I didn't want him to turn into a doormat, but some cooperation would be nice. Sometimes I wondered why he even suggested to me that we have a power exchange. It seemed completely obvious to me he wasn't ready to submit.

I wasn't exactly perfect in my role as a Domme, either. I've never been the type of person to be in the leadership role; even in high school while working on a group project that role was always given to someone else. I knew that there were many areas I needed improvement in myself, that's why I suggested to Edward the idea of getting outside help.

I listened quietly as Edward play a sorrowful melody on the xylophone. It was something I've never heard him play before. When it came to music he always had the knack for being able to manipulate the notes together to create a new song in record time. I honestly couldn't say that I was surprised.

And just like every time he played the piano he entered a trance-like state; if I didn't know any better I would have sworn he was enjoying himself.

After ten minutes I told him I had heard enough.

He sighed as he placed the xylophone on top of his piano. I rolled my eyes at him; he really could be a bit overdramatic at times.

We had twenty minutes left before we would hit the pillows.

"So I was thinking there was something I'd like to try," he revealed, now standing right in front of me with his hands behind his back, clutching a piece of paper.

"Oh," I said, suddenly curious.

He handed me the paper. In capital letters on the top of the page it read: INTERROGATION. It was going to be a long night…

AN: Thanks to my wonderful beta, not done baking who helped with the grammatically errors in this chapter.

I'm aware that there are more mature-oriented xylophones out there, but I wanted Bella to give him one that was a toy not an expensive instrument. Thanks for all the input I received from the original story. The next chapter will be about Jasper and Alice. No need to worry the interrogation chapter will come soon enough.


	2. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: All books and characters in the Twilight Saga are property of Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own the Evening Samba dress that is property of Betsy Johnson or Nine West.**

**Warning: Lemon, but it's one of a different kind. I'll tell you ahead of time some of you might be disappointed.**

_Thanks to my beta not done baking for her grammar expertise._

Dinner Date

Alice's POV

Jasper surprised me be taking me out to my favorite restaurant. I was dressed to the nines in my Betsy Johnson Evening Samba dress in black; on my feet where a pair of black stilettos from Nine West.

Jasper clutched on to my hand as the host guided us to our reserved table.

He looked down at me and I smiled up at him with glee. I knew something wonderful was going to take place tonight. I just wasn't sure what…I knew it wasn't my birthday or our anniversary. We weren't the type to celebrate every anniversary of every little first thing we shared together. One a year was plenty enough for us, besides that nothing could trump the memory of our wedding.

"Could I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked, handing us the menus.

I was a little disappointed. I thought for sure Jasper would have been able to get us table that was a little more…reclusive. There were people scattered all around us, more happy and loving couples. There were no families tonight though - they all must have had the same idea.

"I'll have a glass of milk," Jasper replied.

The waiter turned to me. "And you miss?"

"Iced tea." He jotted it down and left.

I caught my husband's eyes gaze down to the see-through top of my dress. I leaned forward, raised an eyebrow in response to his action.

"Is there a reason why you didn't get us a more private table?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled softly. "You'll find out in due time."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my tongue out at him causing him to chuckle more.

"I love your defiant side."

I removed my arms from my chest and grinned. "Well it's a good thing, because it's part of this packaged deal," I said, tracing my hand down my body.

The waiter returned with our drinks. When he asked if we're ready to order, we told him we needed more time.

"Jazz, please give me some sort of clue? I'm dying here," I pleaded.

He traced his thumb over the top of my hand. "But that would ruin the surprise."

I smiled before taking a sip of my iced tea – unlike a certain unnamed person I actually enjoyed surprises.

Jasper's POV

We both decided on the steak and shrimp. Food was the furthest thing from my mind, but I needed to keep up the scheme in order for my plan to follow through. I knew my wife wasn't happy with our seating arrangement, but it was the most important part of my plan.

I watched Alice as she took another sip out of her beverage; I hadn't even touched my milk yet. My mind was too occupied at the moment.

Exactly two weeks ago she confided in me her most prominent fantasy. We didn't discuss it after that night; she just brushed it off of her shoulders insisting that it was nothing. Unbeknownst to her I had every intention of fulfilling that fantasy for her tonight.

"So tonight, after dinner… did you have anything in mind?" she asked coyly.

I shook my head while trying my damnedest to keep a straight face. Oh I had something in mind, but it was going to be during dinner…not after.

She let out a sigh of disappointment. I threw her an apologetic smile.

The waiter returned with our meals.

Alice moved her food around on her plate. From the looks of her demeanor I could tell she was disappointed. The one thing I hated most in the world was seeing her upset.

"Please eat, Alice," I said, "If it makes you feel any better I promise to make it up to you." I winked at her.

She beamed at me before attacking the shrimp with her fork and placing it in her mouth. I took a sip of my milk, and plunged into my medium-rare New York strip steak.

I couldn't actually execute my plan during dinner. I couldn't take the risk of her choking on her food. No, it would have to wait until she said she was done.

Alice's POV

None of this seemed to make sense… here I was on a magnificent date with my husband and there was no special occasion to be observed or anything to be celebrated. I took a bit of my steak as I continued to ponder the present mystery in my mind.

All the couples around us looked happy and in love, I smiled that - I was always the type to enjoy seeing people happy.

I dropped my fork and moved my plate forward. I placed my hands on my stomach, I was full.

**Begin Scene. Warning: Public Humiliation and Conditioning.**

Jasper smiled at my action. I gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Are you done?" He asked mischievously.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

He placed his right hand five inches in front of his face with his thumb on his middle finger. I stared at him with my mouth agape. _That was the plan? Here? Oh my god! _

He smiled devilishly. My body began to prepare itself for arousal – my nostrils flared and my nipples hardened. I stared at him with wide eyes.

Then I heard it…he snapped his fingers, causing my stomach muscles to contract and my womanly juices to burst forth. I dug my fingers in the table as I bit down on my lower lip trying to suppress my screams of ecstasy.

_Oh my god, all these people around me…did they know? Was I discovered? _ My mouth hung wide open in complete shock as my breathing became heavier and the pace of my heartbeat sped up. I reluctantly looked at the people around me… I was pleased to see that they were all going about their business completely oblivious to what had just happened.

­­­­­­­­

Jasper's POV

The moment I've been waiting for was finally here…she dropped her fork and shoved her plate forward.

"Are you done?" I pressed after seeing her place her hands on her stomach.

"Yes," she replied after a short pause.

I lifted my hand parallel to my face with my thumb resting on my middle finger. She stared at me in disbelief - my plan worked… I surprised her.

I shot her a mischievous smile. This wasn't something that was completely new to us…it took me six months to condition her to orgasm on command. After that I had her do it every time we were intimate…but never in a public setting until now.

I snapped my fingers. Usually teaching someone to orgasm on command was done with an oral approach. Alice and I have always been the couple to do things our own way.

She crouched over the table boring her eyes into mine as she bit down on her lower lip, digging her fingers into the table. I smiled at the thought of fulfilling my wife's fantasies.

After her climax was over her breathing became more rapid, and she nervously looked around her. She calmed down once she saw everything was normal.

**End scene. Safe to read.**

Alice's POV

Jasper chuckled to himself. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

I stared at him wide-eyed. "I thought you said you didn't have any plans?" I gasped out.

"Au contraire, I said I didn't have any plans for after dinner." He smirked.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable."

He smiled. "You never answered my question."

"Oh god, yes!" I squealed a little too loudly.

The table in front of us turned around. I covered my mouth with my hand and held back a laugh. Jasper shook his head.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

Jasper might not have had any plans for after dinner, but I sure in the hell did.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

AN: This lemon isn't exactly the most sanitary… if you get my drift.

Let me know what you think in other words…review.


	3. Edith

**DISCLAIMER: All books and characters in the Twilight Saga are property of Stephenie Meyer. The Lonely Doll, Mr. Bear, and Edith are property of Dare Wright.**

**WARNING: Lemon. Don't read this if you can't separate fantasy from reality.**

_Thanks to my beta not done baking._

_Overview of The Lonely Doll: This being done strictly by memory. It's about a lonely doll named Edith that lives alone. One day she befriends a bear and goes over to his house. They end up play and Mr. Bear serves them some lunch. They end up coming across a bedroom which has jewelry; make up, hats, and scarves. They decide to play dress up. The little bear tells Edith they need to stop, but she doesn't want to so she responds by drawing on the vanity mirror. When they get caught by Mr. Bear she calls him a silly, and as a consequence they both receive a spanking. I cut out some things from the book out of the scene._

Edith

Rosalie's POV

I gazed at my husband in his bear costume. Tonight it was his turn to pick the scene, and he wanted to reenact a scene from the controversial children's book _The Lonely Doll_. I wore pink and white gingham, doll-inspired dress with a white apron in front. On my feet wear a pair of white socks and black Mary-Janes.

I sat in front of my vanity and a tied a black ribbon around my ponytail getting myself ready for another scene. My make up was done up to make me look like a doll... rosy cheeks and ruby red lips. My golden blonde hair was perfect for this role. Emmett came up from behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I tilted my head back and smiled at him. He gave my shoulders a loving squeeze, letting me know what he couldn't express with his face hidden behind the costume.

Emmett's POV

I was never the type of dominant to request for my submissive to call me daddy, but that didn't mean that age play held no interest for me… in all actuality it held great interest for me. The only problem though, was that most forms of age play seemed to be daddy and daughter, mommy and son, daddy and son, or mommy and daughter. Of course it was all role playing…acting – done between consenting adults. Regardless of all that though, it still made me uncomfortable - Rose was my wife not my daughter.

And so that was why I was pleased when I remembered the disturbing children's book my mother read to me as a child. It took me years to be able to look at another teddy bear again without the fear of it taking me over its knee. Things got so bad that my mother had to donate all of my stuffed bears to charity.

I snickered at the thought of me playing the role of the _villain _from the bedtime story that caused me so much anguish in the earliest years of my youth.

Rosalie would respectively play the part of Edith, and the Edith's friend the little bear would be cut out of the story. We weren't the type of couple to invite other people to play with us, not even the clients from my wife's business.

I walked up behind Rosalie and gently squeezed her shoulders as I watched her finish getting into costume. I was already dressed up in the bear costume, which was feeling quite uncomfortable. I could feel the sweat drip down my body. She titled her head back and smiled up at me. She looked cute with her rosy red cheeks and ruby red lips… like a real life Edith.

After she finished tying the ribbon in her, I left the room ready to begin our scene.

**Begin scene. Warnings: Age play, slight dehumanization, and corporal punishment.**

Rosalie as Edith's POV 

I adorned myself with the jewelry that laid out on the vanity… pearls around my neck, and rubies and diamonds on my fingers. I loved playing dress up – it was my favorite game.

Make up was thrown out all over the vanity table. I spotted an opened tube of red lipstick; I picked it up to examine it. I turned the dial clockwise so that all the lipstick was sticking out. I scribbled hearts and squiggles on the mirror with my new writing utensil.

Mr. Bear had given me specific instructions to not to touch anything in the room… but all the jewelry and make up was practically calling out to me, begging for me to touch it…use it. Who was I to deny it the attention it was craving from me?

Having lived alone most of my life rules weren't something that I was familiar with. I always did exactly what I wanted before, why should that change now, because of what some bossy old, bear said?

I laughed as I wrapped the pearls that adorned my neck around my index finger. I was having a good time…I didn't want this to ever end. Forget those ridiculous rules. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

My giggles ceased and the smile was wiped off my face when I saw Mr. Bear standing by the door. Busted.

_Oh no…he was mad. _

"Edith, what are you doing?" he exclaimed. "I forbade you from touching anything in this room…especially what was on the vanity."

I stood up, and he continued to cower over me. He wasn't that scary. I breathed in and protruded my chin forward, and placed my hands on my hip.

"I don't care… you're a silly," I spat at him and stuck out my tongue.

"I'll just have to teach you a lesson," he threatened with a strict voice.

He picked me up, sat down on the bench, and put me over his knee. I let out a squeal when I felt his furry hand come down on my bottom. I kicked my Mary-Janes and cried out as he continued to spank me.

Once my punishment was over I got up and wiped away my tears with my hand. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bear," I said under my breath.

He turned his ear towards me with his hand cupped besides it. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

I sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Punishment wasn't something to be enjoyed. In the end breaking the rules wasn't worth it.

"I forgive you Edith, but when I tell you something I need you to listen to me." 

I nodded as I sucked in another sniffle.

Emmett as Mr. Bear's POV 

I gave Edith specific instructions not to touch anything in the room especially anything on the vanity before I left the room.

Imagine my distress when I came back to find the expensive jewelry all over her fingers and neck, and doodles on the mirror that looked to have been written with a tube of lipstick. The vanity table was covered with various types of make up all opened up, white powder was everywhere, and spilt perfume was dripping on the floor.

When she saw me standing by the door she stopped laughing.

"Edith, what are you doing?" I exclaimed glaring at her. "I forbade you from touching anything in this room…especially what was on the vanity," I chastised her.

She removed herself from the bench, and protruded her chin forward and placed her hands on her hips as I continued to look down at her.

When I set specific guidelines I expected those guidelines to be followed, especially ones as simple as "Don't Touch."

"I don't care…you're a silly," she spat out at me, and stuck out her tongue.

So she wanted to test this bear…she wanted to see just how much she would get away with.

"I'll just have to teach you a lesson," I threatened with a stern voice.

I picked her up, lowered myself down on the bench, and put her over my knee. I lifted my hand in mid-air and brought it down on her ass causing her to let out a squeal. She kicked her legs and squealed as my hand continued to be met with her bottom.

I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it seemed to be the only way to get through to a doll that had no knowledge of respect for other people's property.

When she finally realized her punishment was over she stood up and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bear," she mumbled so low that I could barely hear her.

I turned my ear towards her with my hand cupped besides it. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

She sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Edith, but when I tell you something I need you to listen to me." 

She nodded.

**End Scene. Safe to read.**

Rosalie's POV

Emmett told me to meet him in the living room so we could discuss my feelings on our previous scene. This was one of the very few scenes were I actually cried. I looked in the mirror as I washed the make up off my face… my eyes were blood-shot red from crying.

I changed out of my costume and into my normal clothes. When I walked down into the living room I found Emmett on the couch dressed in his everyday clothing as well. He had the television on, but it was on mute – he was checking the score on the football game.

When he saw me enter the room he turned the television off. I sat down besides him on the couch.

"Rose," he began, "are you feeling alright? Crying during a scene isn't normal for you."

I nodded. "I'm fine," I tried to reassure him, but I could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't satisfied, "please don't feel bad…being able to cry felt…wonderful…I feel like I'm finally able to breath again."

The stress of juggling both a controversial job and medical school was starting to take a toll on me. I would be eternally thankful the day to come when I would finally be working the neonatal field.

He let out a deep breath at my answer. "I was so afraid that I did something to hurt you…I was just waiting for you to yell out the safe word, but you never did."

I chuckled at him. "Did you honestly think you inflicted enough physical pain on me to make me cry," he looked taken back. "This time I let myself go completely and get into the role. I let the submissive mindset completely dominate me…it felt very nice. _Trust me _that is something I plan on doing again. So you'll just have to get used to my crying," I teased.

He started to laugh, but then his face was overcome with seriousness. "If we ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable you will use your safe word, and tell me right?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

I smiled. "Of course."

In all of my six years of submitting to Emmett he never gave me any reason not to trust him. We prided our relationship on the trust and honesty between us. Love didn't give any justice to how I felt about that man – I honestly trusted him with my life.

He brought his lips to mine. "I love you," he said with his lips still pressed against mine.

"I love you too," I replied back before gliding my tongue into his mouth.

AN: 1. I should have been more specific when I said no S&M I met no whips, chains, paddles, knives, needles, fire, floggers, crops, belts, and things to take that nature I didn't mean light S&M such as spanking while wearing a softy teddy bear costume. I was talking about actual pain being inflicted on another person. Still though precautions always have to be carried out. 2. Just so I'm clear not all lemons in this story will feature sex and/or mind blowing orgasms. BDSM deals a lot with the mindset. 3. Review if you want a small snippet from the next chapter – it'll feature the interrogation scene between E/B. 4. As for the previous chapter between Alice and Jasper look into classical conditioning.

The quote "you're a silly" is from The Lonely Doll by Dare Wright.


	4. Card Tricks

**DISCLAIMER: All books and characters in the Twilight saga are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**WARNING: Lemon, light bondage, and mentions of genital torture. (Don't try any of this at home or anywhere else unless you're an adult with the proper knowledge.)**

_Thanks to my beta, not done baking for all her help, and also thanks to Joanie1119 for ideas with the scene._

Card Tricks

Edward's POV

"Edward, would you please sit down?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"No," I replied curtly.

She scrunched up her brow in frustration. "Why not?"

I sighed. "Because you asked me to instead of commanding me - Bella if you want me to submit to you, you need to actually try to dominate me."

"Well you could try to be a little bit more submissive," she shot back at me.

I sat down in the chair. "This is juvenile; let's not fight anymore. It's obvious we're both struggling."

Bella sat across from me. "You're right…I just wish there was something we could do."

"Me too," I mumbled.

Bella's face lit up. "Wait one minute...I just remembered something."

Ten minutes later she returned in a sky blue, latex blouse with the top buttons undone giving me enough of a view to see the tops of her breasts, and a black latex mini skirt. The latex stuck to her body like a second skin. I could feel myself becoming erect at the thought of peeling the clothes off of her or better yet her taunting me. In her hand she held two bungee cords.

Enjoying the wonderful sight in front of me, I scanned my eyes up and down her body. When I finally reached her face I saw a rare expression…an expression of self predatory expression.

Theories of what Bella was going to do to me caused me to become fully erect. I started to walk towards her, but she put a hand up indicating for me to stop.

"Go out to the garage and bring me our utility scissors," she commanded.

I smiled at her before opening the kitchen door that led out into the garage. I searched through our tool chest to find the scissors in the third drawer on top. I grabbed them and headed back to my wife.

She pointed to the table indicating for me to put them there. I obliged.

Her eyes darted from the bungee cords that were in her hands over to my erection. Butterflies filled my stomach, causing me to soften. The thought of having my cock restrained actually frightened me. If she tied it too tight, it would cut off my circulation. Bella didn't have any experience with bondage…what if it took too long for her to "cut me loose?" Then there was the scissors…oh my god what if she slipped?

"I knew it," Bella whispered through tears before leaving the room.

She must have seen my horrified expression.

I followed after her, calling her name. When she finally reached our bedroom, she slammed the door in my face - I could hear her sobs from the behind the door.

"Bella, please let me in," I pleaded with her. "I can explain."

"Your expression explained everything," she sniffled. "I should've known that my fantasy would have turned you off…you probably think I'm some sick, pervert."

"I'm coming in," I warned before turning the door knob and opening the door.

She was on her side curled up into a ball. The bungee cords lay neatly on her bedside table. I crawled into bed besides her.

"I think you're a lot of things, but trust me some, sick pervert isn't one of them," I soothed her.

She grabbed a Kleenex off of the table and wiped her nose. "Then why did you look so…scared?"

"Bella, please don't feel bad. I have dark fantasies myself," I explained. "At first I was turned on by the idea of you wanting to tie me up, and that outfit on you looks amazing, but then I saw your eyes go from the bungee cords to my erection."

She turned around and furrowed her brow at me. "Wait a minute – you thought I was going bound your cock?"

I nodded. "Yes and when I remembered the scissors I became even more terrified."

"Seriously Edward, I know we aren't ready for something like that. I just wanted to try some light bondage."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Tell me love, what exactly was your fantasy," I whispered huskily into her ear.

Her face went from annoyed to devious. I felt myself harden in anticipation of hearing my wife's fantasies. I knew she had a creative mind, and tonight she proved to me just how adventurous she could be. I closed my eyes and smirked at thought of me fulfilling those fantasies for her.

Then I felt her hand down by my erection. "Oh Bella," I moaned. I was confident that she was going to jerk me off. She moved her hand across my erection until she reached my testicles. She paused there for a few seconds causing my breathing to become shallow.

"Please Bella," I groaned.

I felt her hand began to move again. I opened my mouth to let out a sigh relief…but that relief was soon replaced with shock when I felt her hand give my testicles a firm but gentle squeeze causing me to shoot right up and open my eyes. She had my full attention.

Bella bore her eyes into mine causing me to gulp. "What did you say to me?" she asked.

"I asked you to share your fantasy with me," I gasped out.

"No…you told me to."

I put my head down in shame. She was right. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Did you ever think that maybe this was a bad idea," she sighed.

"Do you?"

"I'm frustrated. Every time we try to do a scene either you're too dominant or I'm not dominant enough. Perhaps we're just trying to be something we aren't."

I leaned back down and folded my hands behind my head. "This is something I truly want to do - it wasn't a decision that was made on a whim. I've been thinking about it for a couple of years now…it's just hard for me."

"It's hard for me too." She lay down besides me.

"Maybe, we should call up Rosalie tomorrow ask her to refer us to someone. I'm not thrilled by the idea, but it's obvious if we want to continue this lifestyle we'll need some outside help," I admitted.

"Hmm, do you still want to do the scene?" she questioned.

Once again she managed to surprise me. "I got the impression that you didn't want to anymore."

She smirked at me. "Whatever gave you that silly idea?"

I chuckled. "You said you were frustrated. I figured you needed a break."

"No…what I need is some cooperation from you. I put this outfit on in order to help me get into the role. I did my part… now you do yours."

I propped myself up on my elbow and leaned over her. "How do you want me to get into role?"

She contemplated for a minute before answering. "Let's start with some simple commands," she began. She got out of bed and stood over by the chair she used for reading.

I started to lift myself out of bed to join her, but she put a hand up signaling for me to stop once again. I moved back down.

"Now I want you to get out of bed and sit on the ottoman." She moved the ottoman out from underneath the chair.

I did just that.

She walked in front of me. "All right, now I need to rest your hands on your knees."

I placed my hands on my knees.

She leaned forward, giving me an even better view of her cleavage. Out of habit I moved my hands up to touch her breasts, only to have them swatted away like an annoying fly.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me. You have to ask," she demanded.

I continued ogle at my wife's beautiful, perky breasts that were in my face…craving them…needing to feel them in my hands…in my mouth.

"May I?"I barely managed to get out.

She smirked at my reaction. "May you what?" she asked seductively.

I gulped. "Touch your breasts."

"Hmm…maybe later."

_She was cruel, far too cruel._ I threw my head back and groaned. "Bella, please…"

"Whining about it isn't going to get me to change my mind. Now place your hands back on your knees and don't move them until I tell you to."

I reluctantly obliged.

"Now," she continued, "I'm going to have fun with you. Right now you belong to me to do with as I see fit. Understand?"

I gave her a small nod.

"Let's get the rules out of the way before I begin. Number one, absolutely no touching me without my permission. Number two, no touching yourself. Number three, no climaxing without my oral consent."

"Okay," I choked out.

"Put your hands down at your side."

I obliged.

I watched as she slipped out of her panties and threw them across the room, landing on top of my alarm clock. She gripped on to my shoulder as she lowered herself down on to me causing my erection to become fully prominent.

She grinded herself against my erection, causing a moan to escape from my lips; she smiled at me deviously.

"You enjoy this don't you?" She purred into my ear.

"Very much so…but it would be better if these pesky pants weren't in the way."

"Oh do you think I should let you take them off?" She continued to grind up against me.

"Yes," I moaned.

"And why would that be?" She knew exactly why, she just wanted to hear me say it out loud.

"So I can feel you all around me…I need to be inside of you."

She grasped my head in between her hands and pressed her lips against mine, she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I don't know if it was instinct or just a habit, but I brought my hands up and wrapped them around her body as our tongues collided in our mouths.

She backed away at my bad behavior and removed herself from my lap.

"Take off your pants," she ordered, staring me down.

I slipped out of my pants, leaving my boxers on.

"Those too," she said pointing at my boxers.

I did as she said, and sat back down.

I felt my body stiffen in anticipation at the possible punishment I would face for breaking a rule. I instantly regretted it. Bella was having a hard enough time as it was, and all I did was make things harder for her. The worst part of it all was that it was my idea.

Bella's eyes moved up and down my body. When they returned to my face again she had look on her face that could only be read as disappointment.

She counted on me and I let her down. I turned my head away in shame like the coward I was – it was too painful to look at her…to see her face of disillusion.

"Edward, look at me," she said in a soft voice.

I turned my head to face her not wanting to upset her anymore.

She wore a small smile on her lips. "What's wrong?"

"I've failed you," I whispered.

She snorted. "Hardly…you said it yourself that this isn't easy for you. It's only normal that you will have a few slip ups here and then."

I let out a small sigh of relief. She wasn't upset with me, but why the facial expression.

"You looked so disappointed in me."

She shook her head. "No, not you, me…I was disappointed in myself. I pushed you too far too soon. It was only normal for you respond to me while I was kissing you. I've got to say though I was impressed with how well you did when I was grinding against you."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

I frowned. "What's my punishment?"

This time it was her turn to frown and turn her face away. "I don't feel right punishing you this time when it was clearly my fault," she admitted.

This was clearly frustrating. If she felt guilty about giving me a punishment for something she ridiculously thought was her fault then how would she ever be able to train me to be submissive?

"Bella, I need a punishment. I broke the rules, and it's the only way I'm ever going to learn. If you refuse to punish me for every little thing you think is your fault then I won't be able to take you serious as my Domme." The cool breeze of the fan reminded me that was half naked. "What's the purpose of me being half-naked?"

She giggled and gave me a smile that reached her eyes. I raised my eyebrow at her in response.

"I just like seeing you naked. Since we're on the topic of your nakedness, remove your shirt."

I promptly took off my shirt.

Bella wiped the sweat from her brow. "It's too warm in here for this outfit," she said as she fanned herself with her hand.

She pulled a night shirt out from the top drawer of the dresser. Daydreams of seeing my wife naked again for the thousandth or so time swam through my head. It's a truly a sight I would never tire of.

I was too caught up in my daydream to notice that her hand was now on the door knob with her night shirt in her other hand – she had no intentions of changing in here.

"Where are you going? I want to see you change," I called after her.

She turned around. "Trust me…I know. This is your punishment that you wanted so badly." And with those words she walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

_Unfair. Cruel. First my music and now she denies me the view of her glorious, naked body. _

I smiled to myself. Ingenious…she's completely ingenious. She's much better at this than she gives herself credit for.

"How long will this punishment last?" I asked when she entered the room.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It depends on how long it takes me to get bored with it," she replied nonchalantly.

"Can I put my clothes back on now? It feels strange being the only naked person in the room?"

She furrowed her brow in concentration. "Are you cold?"

"No," I sighed.

"Well then I went to you to stay that way for awhile. I plan on having some fun with you," she told me coquettishly.

"Oh and what will this fun consist of?" I asked huskily.

Once again she hovered herself over me causing me to become fully erect. She placed her hands firmly on my shoulders for support. I fought back the urge to touch her back - I didn't want anymore punishments tonight.

She hovered over me, only a few annoying centimeters above my cock. I wanted nothing more than to be able to thrust up, but I knew that if I did it would be the end. Her hands returned to my head and she started to kiss me again. When her tongue begged for entry, I pleasantly obliged.

I felt my hands ball into my fists by my sides. This was pure torture. She moved her lips down my neck all the way to the clavicle. Then she paused for a few seconds, and made a trail of light kisses against my collar bone.

I could feel her wetness drip down on to me, this was turning her on. I smiled at that knowledge. She started to slowly lower herself down…taunting me.

"Bella, please," I begged.

She placed one last kiss on my lips before completely lowering herself onto me. The feeling of her tight, moist, and hot all around me caused me to let out a loud groan.

_Finally, _I thought to myself. Never before did I remember ever feeling this sexually frustrated. Right now at this moment there was nothing I wanted more than to be with Bella completely…as one.

And that is why what she did next truly shocked me – she disconnected us only to leave me sitting alone naked on this ottoman, while she went to lie down on the bed. I stared at her completely baffled.

She giggled. "I'm rather enjoying this."

"Well, I'm glad one of us is," I replied dryly.

She frowned. "You aren't having any fun?"

"No, Bella, I'm not…I'm sexually frustrated and your last little stunt didn't help things."

Unfortunately that didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Bella, please don't cry – I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you…just frustrated that's all."

"So I frustrate you," she sniffled.

"Well you are right now. Don't be angry with yourself for it – even though I want nothing more right now than to jump on that bed and pound into you, I'm glad that you're holding your own tonight. You really did find a way to put me in my space."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she taunted.

After what could easily go down as one of our best nights of sex, I held Bella in my arms while she snuggled up against my chest. I looked over at the alarm clock. 10:30 p.m. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and I wanted to do that scene, it would be selfish of me to only think of myself.

"Edward," she called my name.

"Yes," I replied.

"It's already ten-thirty; do you still want to do that scene?"

I was unsure of the right way to answer her question. On one hand the prospect of this scene excited me greatly, but on the other hand I didn't want her to think she only had to do it for me.

"Do you?" I asked carefully

She looked up at me. "Yeah."

I chuckled at her response. "Are you going to put your costume back on?" I asked.

She frowned. "Do you want me to put it back on?"

Bella was hiding something from me, I knew it.

"What aren't you telling me?" I sighed.

She ran her finger gently down my abs. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed in me, if I tell you."

I kissed the top of her head. "I won't be disappointed, I promise."

She returned her gaze back to me. "How can you be so sure?"

I laughed. "Bella, I have an idea that you're going to tell me that you don't like the costume. I have to admit that I loved it on you, especially the way it showed the shape of your lovely breasts…taunting me; but none of that matters, because I don't want you to ever think you have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with just to please me."

She frowned and lowered her head. "But isn't that what this is all about…your pleasure?" I harshly shook my head no. "Aren't I just a pawn in your fantasies?"

The sound of her words cut right through me. Where did she ever get the idea that I thought so little of her?

"A pawn…you actually think I regard you; my wife, the woman I love, and want to grow old with as some lowly game piece?" I asked appalled.

She remained silent.

"What's really bothering you?"

She returned her eyes to mine. "Don't you think it would just be easier if perhaps you found someone with more experience to serve under?"

"So you think just as long as I have any random woman in my life to serve under, dominate, me then I'd be happy? Well then you don't know me at all, Bella."

I pulled her body closer to mine. I needed her to understand just how much I loved her, and how important she was to me.

"Please don't blame yourself for this," she finally spoke up, "it's my fault. I fear that I can't be the woman that you want me to be."

Her eyes became downcast again. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You already are the woman I want you to be," I whispered into her ear.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. You want someone who can dominate you."

"Don't you see, you can and you did? Earlier, you were absolutely amazing. That punishment of not letting me seeing your naked body was incredible. It was torturous without being over the top. Then when you were taunting me by hovering over me without letting me touch or respond to you, I've never felt more alive," I revealed.

"So I didn't let you down?" I shook my head no. "What about earlier when I asked you to sit down instead of commanding you?"

"Bella, we don't have a twenty-four-seven power exchange – I don't expect you to be in the dominant frame of mind constantly. I hear even people in the master and slave relationships have problems staying in the dominant and submissive mind frame all the time. It takes consist work to achieve and once you do achieve have to work at keeping it."

She wiped her tears away and smiled at me. "Well, if we want to get any sleep tonight, we'd better get started."

**Begin Scene. WARNINGS: (Ice play, the use of feet in a slightly sexual manner (it bothers some people), light bondage, private humiliation, cunnilingus, role playing, sexual intercourse, and swearing.)**

Bella slipped out of her night shirt and into a purple teddy made out of a mixture of lace and satin. The fabric hugged her skin just right showing her beautiful curves. I slipped back into the clothing I had on earlier. I didn't have any costume wear; I'd have to look into that in the near future.

After she finished changing we walked down stairs to the kitchen. She decided it was the best place to do the interrogation scene, and I agreed. Sure it would have been fun in the bedroom, but in reality how many people are interrogated in the bedroom?

Then again how many people get interrogated by their wives when she's wearing sexy lingerie? I smirked at that thought.

Bella walked over to the junk drawer and dug through its contents, and took out a pair of handcuffs and a deck of card. Her sneaky actions took me by surprise. She investigated more into this lifestyle than I gave her credit for.

She took the cards out of the box and held them in front of her chest like a fan.

"Pick one."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Card tricks, Bella?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be difficult."

I shrugged my shoulders in defeat, and picked a card. Seven of diamonds.

"Do you want me to show you what it is?" I asked unsure.

"No, that's what I'm going to try to get out of you... it's my reason for interrogating you."

I nodded in under standment.

She gestured towards my clothing. "Off."

Once again the fabric that touched my skin was on the floor.

Bella pulled out a chair. "Here, sit down," she commanded; a much better improvement from earlier.

I sat down. She grabbed the bungee cords off of the table and bound my ankles to the legs of the chairs.

When she was done she checked to make sure I was securely fastened. "Is that too tight?" She asked.

"No," I replied.

She smiled.

She took a hold of my wrists and pulled my arms behind my back, snapping the handcuffs on my wrists.

"Alright, I'm going to use ice cubes," she informed me, "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm all open to the idea. It doesn't scare me, but on the other hand the thought of it doesn't turn me on," I admitted.

She gave a small frown before she proceeded to the freezer and pulled out the tray of ice cubes.

I looked quizzically towards her torture device. "Won't those melt?"

"Yes, I supposed they will," she answered when she hit the tray against the counter to loosen up the cubes, "but I only plan on taking out one for now and then if I need more I'll get another from the freezer," she explained before she put the tray back in the freezer.

"I see."

"Do you remember what the card was?"

I nodded.

"Good, let's begin."

Anxiety crept up on me once again. I had no idea what she planned to do with the ice cubes. The only explanation that I could come up with is that she would rub them all over my body. Certainly, she must have been aware that the ice would only cause me to soften. It didn't seem like much of a torture to me.

Bella straightened her posture, and paced the floor back in forth in front of me.

"Now Mr. Masen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which way do you prefer?" She asked after she stopped to face me.

I was pulled too deep into her spell to answer her, mesmerized by her confidence and dominance.

"Mr. Masen?" She asked again leaning over me.

I looked her in the eyes. "The hard way," I answered shortly.

The excitement started to build; I didn't want this to end too early, so I couldn't act hastily.

Bella took the half way melted ice cube and rubbed it down the base of my neck all the way down to my stomach and then stopped. The cold predictably caused my body to shiver.

"Damn it, it melted," she said frustrated.

She promptly went to the freezer and took out another cube. When she returned she slid the ice down the front of my right arm. My body became alert when she hit the back of the elbow. The other arm became objected to the same treatment.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" She asked as she stared me down.

I shook my head no.

She repeated the same procedure on my legs, but this time she started at the toes and went all the way up to back of my knees before the ice cube melted.

"Damn, another one melted."

When she came back with more ice the second time, she spread my legs open and glazed the inside of my left thigh with the frozen water; causing me to become completely soft.

"Bella, that's cold," I yelled.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned as she looked up at me.

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting that."

She smirked. "Ready to talk?"

"Never."

She did the same thing to right my thing. I sat bounded to this chair, all wet from the ice cubes. Bella tilted her head and studied my form.

What she did next is where the true torture came in. She used her tongue to lap up the water from my toes all the way to my neck.

The feeling of her hot and wet tongue on my body against the cold of the ice caused me to tilt my head back and moan in pleasure. This was much better than I anticipated.

She saved the insides of my thighs for last, the heat and wetness of her tongue in such close proximity to my penis caused me to become hard. Oh how I wished her mouth was few centimeters to the right.

She smiled when she saw my aroused state. "Now, are you ready to talk?"

I shook my head; I still wanted to see where she planned on taking this.

"Well then…"

She taunted me as she slowly pulled the lingerie off her body – the punishment must be over now.

Once the teddy was completely off, she kicked it to the side, and returned to the freezer for more ice cubes, this time she took the whole tray out. I tilted my head at her as I scrutinized her actions.

She proceeded over to the table, pulled a chair out, and placed it in front of me; and then she sat down. She reached over to the table and took out another ice cube.

The ice wasn't for me that time, but for her. She rubbed the cube over her nipples, they became instantly erect. I gulped at her action. She looked at me coquettishly. After her breasts were all wet from the melted ice, she grabbed another ice cube and slid it inside of her thighs in order to tease me. The cold caused her body to shiver.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned. I didn't like the thought of her torturing herself.

"Don't be silly, Edward, it's just a little cold," she chastised me.

"Just checking," I smiled.

After that cube melted she grabbed another one, but that time what she did drove me over the edge. She spread her outer feminine lips open, which gave me a nice view, then she rubbed the ice all over her clit and when it was melted down far enough she shoved the rest of the cube inside herself.

I couldn't take it anymore. I should've been the one to please my wife, not some thing used to keep our beverages cold. It was one thing for her to pleasure herself when I wasn't around, but I sat right in front of her.

I tried to stand up only to be brought back down by my restraints. She smiled at my action and continued to taunt me as she repeated her torturous performance, but this time she moaned when the ice touched her skin.

She was dripping wet with water and I could see that she was quite uncomfortable. My heart fell at the idea of my wife being uncomfortable. I decided it was time to bring this little game to a close.

"Seven of diamonds." I revealed.

"Um…what?" Bella asked in a pleasure-induced trance.

"Seven of diamonds," I repeated.

"Oh," she laughed, "what do you want for your reward?" She inquired.

I looked over at the counter by the refrigerator and back at her.

"First, I want to lick all that cold water off of you, warming you up. Then I want to sit you on that counter," I nodded towards the refrigerator, "and pump in and out of you, while you wrap your legs around my waist, screaming my name."

She opened up the silverware drawer and took out the key. Then she came and unlocked the restraints around my wrists. Next she undid the bungee cords. She placed both restraints on the table for the time being.

I stood up, took her in my arms, and kissed her. While we were still kissing I picked her up and placed her on the counter.

I performed same torture on her that she did on me; I started from her toes all the way up to her neck, skipped over her breasts and slit, as I lapped all the water off of her.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned my name.

I smiled coyly at her before I attacked her breasts. When my tongue reached the nipple on her left breast I heard her take in a deep breath. She held it there for a few seconds before she exhaled. After she let out a breath, I attacked the other breast with my tongue.

"Please don't stop," she begged.

I laughed inwardly at her response. _Don't worry love, I have no such plans. _I thought to myself.

She frowned when I removed my mouth from her breasts.

"Patience, love," I coaxed her.

I lowered myself to my knees and spread her thighs apart. I brought my face up to her slit and inhaled in her wonderful, musky scent before I got my revenge. Once she felt my tongue against her clit she wrapped her legs around my neck and pulled my face even closer her.

_That'll teach her to pleasure herself in front of me while I'm tied up again._

I tapped on her ankle to let it be known that I needed some room to back up. After she removed her legs from around my neck, I spread her outer lips open with one hand; I placed two curved fingers inside of her as they rubbed against her g-spot. She threw her head back and moaned as I felt her clamp down on my fingers. When she finished her first orgasm bolted her head up and began to breathe heavily.

"Edward, I need you inside me now," She said in a voice filled with desperation.

_Oh no. I wasn't even close to finished yet. _

I took her clit into my mouth and sucked on it, a loud gasp escaped from her lips. Once again she wrapped her legs around my neck, pulling me closer. Next I went further down and guided my tongue into her opening.

Her head shot right up. "Damn it, Edward! Stop playing around and fuck me already!" She yelled.

Shocked by her uncommon use of colorful language tapped her leg to let her know, I needed her to unwrap them from my neck. Then I stood up.

Her eyes were burning with lust and need. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was different than any I've received from her; she used her tongue to remind me she was in charge here.

When she finally released me from the kiss, she whispered into my ear, "Now I want you to fill me up with your erection and fuck me until I tell you to stop. Absolutely…no climaxing…without my permission, deal?"

"Deal."

After I answered her, I slammed into her. She wrapped her legs around my waist just as I requested. I moved in and out of her causing her to scream my name. When she came close to an orgasm I felt her muscles clamp down on me. I begged silently to myself for her to let me orgasm. The feeling of her muscles clamping down on me made me ache for my release.

"Bella, please," I begged in between breaths.

She didn't grant me my request instead she continued to torture me by tightening and loosening her muscles around my pulsating cock.

I knew if I went any faster, I would orgasm right there, so instead I slowed my pace down.

"Yes!" She screamed as she clamped down on me once again having another climax.

"Now it's your turn," she whispered huskily into my ear.

I didn't waste any time I furiously pumped in and out of her and spilled my seed into her. When we both reached our climaxes, we screamed out each others' names.

**End Scene. Safe to read.**

We didn't get to bed until midnight that night. We both decided we would talk about the scene after I got home from work. I was grateful that I could function on six hours of sleep and I was the type of person to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, since I had to get up for work at six a.m.

Bella planned on getting up at six-thirty, an hour earlier than she usually woke up, to pick up the mess. What she didn't know was that I planned on taking care of it all before I left for work.

AN: That will be the last lemon for awhile. They are exhausting to write and I'm sure they're exhausting to read for my readers. Please review, they make me happy. I am also putting up a poll for Rosalie's first written scene as a dominatrix. Please vote for who you want to be her submissive. The scene will be a forced feminization one. For the record most men that are into cross-dressing are heterosexuals.


	5. MerryGoRound

**DISCLAIMER: All books and characters in the Twilight Saga are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Thanks to my beta, not done baking, for all of her help._

AN: Thank you to all of the people that have encouraged me to continue with this story. I can assure all of you that there is a plot. Sometimes I forget the readers don't know what's brewing in my head unless I tell you. For future reference if I ever write a story without a plot, I'll state that in the summary. Before I forget I told some of you this story will be pretty much drama-free, it won't be.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Merry-Go-Round

Alice's POV

The last time I was able to handle being on a marry-go-round was when I was ten-years-old, any time after that I tried to ride one, I became very dizzy. I remember last night with Jasper very clearly and I know we didn't stop by any playgrounds, so why did I feel like I just got off a merry-go-round?

I sat on the edge of the bed and put my hand to my forehead. The clock read seven a.m. Jasper left for work at eight and I left at eight-thirty.

I placed my head between my knees; I hoped it would be help to ease the dizziness I experienced.

"Alice," Jasper called as he walked towards our bedroom.

I knew he was hungry. Breakfast was one of my daily chores that we established when we both decided to become involved in alternative lifestyles.

"What's wrong?" He asked with panic in his voice as he rushed to my side.

"My head's spinning," I groaned.

He joined me on the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you sit up too fast?"

"No."

"Lift your head," I groaned at his command, "I just want to see if you have a fever."

That time I flew off the merry-go-round; my body gave out on me and I collapsed into Jasper's arms.

When I finally came to, I was lying down again. Jasper sat on the side of the bed in a kitchen chair.

"Sorry about your breakfast," I broke out.

Jasper frowned at me. "The last thing you should be thinking of right now is feeding me; I'm a big boy I can feed myself just fine."

I felt immensely better lying down; when I tried to get up the speed of the merry-go-round increased.

"Alice, no," Jasper commanded as he gently placed his hand on my chest.

"I feel fine now," I unsuccessfully assured him.

I didn't even feel close to fine, verbal communication was even difficult. I had things that needed to get done; I couldn't allow a little bit of dizziness stop me. Just as long as I walked closed to walls and used them for support, I knew I would be able to make it through the day.

"Don't argue with me," he said hotly.

_Ring. Ring._

I tapped my left ear in order to stop the buzzing.

"Does your ear hurt?" He inquired after he viewed my latest action.

"Yes, and it's just ringing," I cringed.

His hand reached out and grabbed the phone from his mahogany, bedside table.

I looked at him quizzically.

"I won't be able to come in today, my wife is sick and I need to take her to the doctor," he explained to the person on the other end.

Next he called my job and then the doctor's office.

I hated to be absent from work, I felt like I was letting people down by not showing up. I wanted to protest, but I didn't have energy.

After college I entered the world of fashion and became a writer for a popular fashion magazine. I was on a deadline for my next article; I couldn't afford to waste any time being sick.

"You're appointment is at one o'clock."

My only response was a grunt.

"Are you hungry?"

"My stomach hurts," I admitted.

The more I talked or moved, the more nauseated I became.

"Alright, get some more sleep. If you need anything I'll be right here besides you," he assured me.

And I stepped off the merry-go-round and into dreamland.

It was my bladder that woke me up, now here was my chance to prove to Jasper that I could still function. Maybe he would let me go to work after all.

He stayed in the room with me, just like he said he would, an obstacle that wouldn't be easy to overcome.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

I was certain he would just hold my hand and lead me to the bathroom, or hold on to my waist as I walked to the toilet; but instead he gathered me in his arms and carried me.

Once we got into the bathroom he sat me down on the toilet and pulled my panties down. I didn't even get a chance to urinate before I was back on the merry-go-round, spinning at full speed. My biggest threat was the white porcelain sink that was on the right of me, my body tilted to the side and I thought for sure I would gain a concussion.

Fortunately, Jasper caught me before my head even touched the sink.

"That's it, I'm taking you the emergency room," he declared with authority.

I silently admitted defeat. The battle was no longer worth fighting; my only option was to surrender.

AN: This chapter was originally longer. I made a lot of mistakes on the second part and didn't thoroughly research the second part. I would continue writing this chapter and fixing the mistakes, but right now I'm burnt out and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I need to take a break for a couple of days from writing, and then I will continue the next chapter. It most likely won't be posted until next week though, my beta has a busy schedule. Sorry for the short chapter.


	6. AN

Update

1. Don't review this author's note. If you have any questions send me a PM.

2. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a couple of weeks. I've realized that I can't handle more than one story going at the same time. I have decided to work on only one story at a time. I will write that story until it is finished before I move on to the next story. I will also have the rough draft completed before I post anymore chapters of any of my stories. Once the rough draft is completed, I'll send the next chapter to my beta (not done baking) and after she checks it over for me I will post it and so forth.

3. The order I will be working on the stories is as follows:

A. Misunderstood Decisions - The only reason this ones is first because I seem to be the most in sync with this story and it'll hopefully write the fastest. I still need to do quite a bit of research for this story, which I will do as I write. I will continue writing Misunderstood Decisions tomorrow. I know the latest chapter I wrote caused some people to be worried about Alice, so if you want me to spoil you then send me PM.

B. A Tear in the Family Portrait – At first this was the story I was most in sync with, but after the latest chapter I realized I have no idea how people acted during the early 20th century, so I need to do to research that before I can continue. I'm very sorry for leaving people hanging.

C. The Connection Runs Too Deep – This is the story that I'm at least in sync with, so it will be the last I finish.

4. I have many other ideas for stories, but I want start those until after I finish these three.

5. Thanks to all who have stuck by me. I really appreciate it.


End file.
